


settle down with me

by smugden



Series: Liv & Nat [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Liv Flaherty/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: ”Do I have icing on my face again?”

  Failing to see Natalia shaking her head, Liv picked up her phone to look at her reflection in the screen.

  “No, you don’t.”

  Liv made a face of confusion, narrowing her eyebrows, letting her phone slide out of her hand beside her.

  ”Then why are you staring at me?”

  “I, uh, can’t help it.”Natalia cleared her throat as she tried to gain confidence not to stumble over her words, blushing as she gazed at Liv.”You’re cute.”
Liv and Natalia have their first date.





	

******[[x]](http://softaaron.tumblr.com/post/147342396938) [[x]](http://dailywomen.tumblr.com/post/144099738880)**

* * *

 “ **Here you are, girls.”**

 

Brenda smiled, all mother-like and sweet as she placed down the cupcakes on a dish.”Enjoy.”

 

Natalia smiled thankfully at the older woman, sitting up straighter, noticing Liv’s face light up at the sight of the cupcake.

 

They’d met up in front of the pub because Liv had been pestered by her brother and Robert all morning about her ‘date’. She’d constantly tell them that it wasn’t a date even though she’d smile at the four lettered word.

 

Liv had left ten minutes early for their non-date— _though it totally was a date_ _—_ at the cafe. She had felt stupid and a sappy muppet for leaving so soon because the cafe was only twenty steps from the pub.

 

But, to her surprise and relief, Natalia had already been sitting at one of the outside chairs with her phone.

 

Liv’s heart almost stopped.

 

It was totally a date, though she’d never admit it before Natalia did.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Liv already had the cupcake in hand, pulling away the case that held it together before she took a large bite out of it.

 

Liv spoke through a mouthful of cupcake though it came out in mumbles.“Yeah, thanks, Brenda.”

 

Natalia giggled, fingers against her lips to stop contain herself as Brenda watched on with a wide-eyed look, surprised and impressed.

 

“How a girl can eat so much and remain that small, i’ll never know.”Brenda shook her head, turning to walk away.”Her brother’s the same.”

 

Brenda walked off, leaving the two girls who almost felt relief at being left alone. Liv would look at the entrance every few minutes, waiting for Robert, Aaron or Chas to walk through and embarrass her.

 

They would do that just for kicks but mostly because they were over protective and mushy about her first proper ‘date’. The cretin she’d dated for a month, Paul, didn’t count because he didn’t bother to look at her let alone take her out.

 

As Liv looked up from her yummy treat, she found Natalia staring at her as if she were the most precious or amusing thing in the world.

 

Liv suddenly felt put on the spot and flattered at the same time.

 

Natalia had her head tilted; eyes glazed over and a fond smile on her lips, but Liv’s insecurities were telling her that she was being taunted.

 

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?”Liv asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious, touching her face.”Do I have icing on my face again?”

 

Failing to see Natalia shaking her head, Liv picked up her phone to look at her reflection in the screen.

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

Liv made a face of confusion, narrowing her eyebrows, letting her phone slide out of her hand beside her.

 

”Then why are you staring at me?”

 

“I, uh, can’t help it.”Natalia cleared her throat as she tried to gain confidence not to stumble over her words, blushing as she gazed at Liv.”You’re cute.”

 

Natalia was mouthy, over confident and sarcastic when it came to day to day situations but when it came to the girl that made her blush, speaking like a normal human being seemed difficult.

 

Liv’s eyebrows raised so high that if she were a cartoon, they would’ve passed her hairline. The teenager swallowed, licking icing from her lips as she processed the words.

 

“Cute?”Liv repeated, looking around to see if Natalia wasn’t speaking to anyone else.”Me?”

 

Natalia nodded with a smile.”Uh-huh.”

 

“You do know that I spend most of my time at the scrapyard and dress like a tomboy, right?”Liv rolled her eyes but the flush on her cheeks said everything she wasn’t.”Not to mention I eat like I haven’t been fed in a year.”

 

Natalia shrugged, completely unfazed by Liv’s statement.

 

“If I didn’t find that cute about you, I wouldn’t have asked you out on a date.”

 

Liv blinked several times, speaking again with her mouth full of cupcake.”This is a date?”

 

Natalia’s eyes widened as she realised what she’d said.

 

She wanted it to be a date but, after knowing about Liv only recently coming to terms with who she was, she didn’t want to push it.

 

“Uh, do you want it to be a date?”

 

Liv quickly replied.”I asked you first.”

 

“You’re quick.”Natalia laughed, sheepishly smoothing down her shirt before she quietly said.”Yes, I want it to be a date, but I didn’t want to label it ‘cause...you know. You might not be ready.”

 

She watched Liv but got no reaction though could read a twinkle in Liv’s eyes.

 

The brunette shifted her position, returning to her signature one with a leg underneath her and other moving back and forth.

 

She always had to be comfortable.

 

When Liv didn’t speak, which meant she was at a loss for words, Natalia quickly tried to lighten the mood.

 

“We could go to a fancy restaurant next time. You know, the ones that cost fifty pounds for those tiny portions.”Natalia said to gain a reaction from Liv, lips curving up as she tucked her hair behind her ear.”I could dress up all fancy-like and pick you up at your door with flowers.”

 

“I’d rather go back to school.”Liv snorted, crossing her legs so that she was more relaxed.“I’d only go to one of those snobby places if we’d throw food at the stuck up muppets who pay too much money for the disgusting food.”

 

“And you were trying to tell me you’re not cute.”

 

Liv looked away, suddenly finding her shoes impressive Natalia’s face lit up, and she smiled as Liv’s lips curved up.

 

She’d much rather joke around with Liv at the scrapyard than do anything else.

 

“Shut up.”Liv mumbled though her blush failed her and she was quiet for a moment before saying.”Robert and Aaron are going out with Vic and Adam on Friday before Rob leaves for some stupid business trip. I’ll be staying at the pub and watching movies. Do you wanna come over?”

 

Liv felt that flutter in her stomach as Natalia’s face lit up.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Liv smiled widely as she heard the sincerity in Natalia’s voice.

 

“Really? You do know that Chas will probably be checking in and acting all mother hen-like, right?”

 

Natalia nodded, leg moving back and forth as she picked up her cupcake, broke it in hand and set one-half down on Liv’s dish.

 

“My dad will be calling every ten minutes, so i’m right there with ya.”

 

Dates weren’t about taking someone to a fancy place or spending a lot of money. It was about spending time with the person you wanted to get to know because you wanted them to know you, the real you.

 

“You really want to come?”

 

Natalia nodded again, swiping up some icing like she saw Liv do earlier.“Name the time, the food I can bring over, and i’m there.”

 

Liv grinned, dimples showing and eyes bright.”Bring over some cupcakes, and it’s a date. Our _second_ date.”


End file.
